Jar of Hearts
by IcePrinceX
Summary: And no I can't take one more step towards you. Cause' all that's waiting is regret. And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore. You lost the love I loved the most. I learned to live half a life. And now you want me one more time.


**It Was Never Meant to Be**

Roxas woke in his new house, the sunlight streaming through the transparent white curtains landing on his bed. He stared out the window just laying there on his bed, not moving. It seemed as if he might be dead, the way the white sheets caressed his form. His skin was pale; snow had nothing on the color of his skin. His eyes were a bright sapphire, like what you would find on his mother's wedding ring. He sighed quietly and sat up slowly the white fabric of his sleeping shirt hung off his tiny form. The white of his clothing and the sheets enveloped him, as if he could not break free from its grasp.

He rubbed at his eyes one at a time, trying to break the bonds of sleep, the peaceful deep slumber that he normally lived in these days. All because of him, him, and his flaming red hair, Roxas weakly shook his head dispelling his thoughts. Roxas pushed the sheets off of him and stepped bare foot onto the soft white carpet. His whole room was painted or covered in white. He sighed and stood he walked at a leisure pace to the closed door of his room and opened it staring down the hallway of his house. He walked down running his hand along the glistening brown railing that let him overlook the living room of his abode. He looked down that blank emotionless look still gracing his features; the house was clean almost too clean if there was such a thing.

Most people could feel their heart beat in their chest, the feel of blood moving to their fingers. He couldn't, someone had took the one thing he cherished most. He was the reason he moved, the reason he ran from whence he came, never to return. All that was left there was a cold and empty town where love was born and murdered. Roxas felt more alive than ever, yet he was still dead. His heart had been torn and bled until small, cold and pale. He would never recover all he could do was hide it, and try not to think of it.

But he knows it won't work, there's no point in trying to hold it back from him. In the end though, he would fight it with all of his tiny might. Roxas sighed and kept walking down the hall until he came upon the stairs where he started his descent down into the entry hall. He stared at the door before turning on his heel and walked into the dining room. He ran his fingers along the glistening wood slowly walking into the kitchen. There in the back of the room was one red wall, a fire engine red. Roxas turned away with almost a ferocious might, reeling back as if the wall had slapped him.

He sighed painfully, the knife in his chest twisting around painfully. Would this ever end, would he ever been free of the other's grasp? Probably not, but in the meantime he would live as normal a life as he could. Right at that moment his phone rang, Roxas looked up towards the tiny device for a moment. As if it were foreign technology, something that was way beyond him. He shook his head coming back to reality and grabbed the phone answering it in a breathless voice.

"Hello?"

"Oh good you answered, how are you doing Roxas?" He let out a sigh when he realized it was just his brother Sora.

"I'm doing better." Sora knew everything about Roxas, and he knew about Axel. The one person who could hold Roxas in his grasp like putty, he sighed again and waited for Sora to say something else.

"Well, that's good to hear, but I'm not calling to tell you good news." Roxas instantly felt weary, Sora never brought bad news. What else would this bring onto Roxas's lap?

"What is it Sora?" There was a moment of silence, before he heard his brother take a deep breath.

"He's looking for you Roxas, Axel wants you again." Roxas felt his heart stop, the feeling horrible. The knife in his chest was on a rampage, tearing up everything in his path leaving nothing whole. Why now, Roxas left for a reason and now that reason was looking for him. "Roxas are you ok?" Sora's voice broke through all of the confusion that was running amuck in his mind and soul.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok don't worry about it Sora." Roxas told Sora in a calm voice, almost too calm. Roxas listened to himself in his mind and realized how solemn he sounded. As if going to a funeral, as if he were about to commit suicide. Well, that was always an option he supposed.

"Are you sure Roxas, I can come over if you want me to." Sora said concern dripping from his voice.

"Yeah I'm sure Sora; don't worry about me I'll be alright." He heard Sora sigh in defeat on the other side of the phone.

"If you say so Rox but don't do anything stupid, or I swear to god I'll make you regret it." Roxas let out a tiny emotionless chuckle at Sora's threats. He couldn't hurt a fly yet he was here threatening his life.

"Whatever Sora, don't get hurt on the way over." He replied in a slight teasing manner, not pulling it off well.

"Shut up!" And with that Sora hung up and Roxas let out a pained sigh. Roxas set the phone down on the clean white counter and left it there. He stared at it for a little bit just waiting for some sign or just something. It was like waiting for a bus or something; one that you always thought would come but shows up after you've left. Roxas sighed and walked away from the phone until it started to ring again. Roxas stared at it again for a moment then looked up to the ceiling, what was his luck for this to happen.

Roxas grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID; it was a new number one he didn't know. He sighed and opened the phone answering it.

"Hello?"

"Roxas don't hang up please give me a chance." Roxas snapped the phone shut at hearing his voice. The knife was moving around again but it had already dealt so much damage that he didn't even notice. He sighed and walked away with phone in hand. It started to ring again and it was the same number, Axel's number. Roxas was considering just letting it ring, but he couldn't do that to Axel, it was just against him. With a low growl of anger directed towards himself, he answered again.

"What do you want Axel?" He said in a snapping voice, dripping with acid.

"You."

"No, if that's it I'm going to go now."

"No wait Roxas please! I'm serious don't go please." Roxas didn't listen and hung up again. He waited a moment before realizing it was safe. Axel wasn't going to call back and that put Roxas to a little bit of peace of mind. He stood again and made his way to his bedroom again. He had to get ready, clean up a little bit, he had to do some chores today.

* * *

Roxas let out a tired sigh as he opened his car door and stepped out. He looked around the desert landscape then looked back to his house. He shut the door to his car and walked, his black boots clunking against the concrete of his driveway. But the next thing he knew, his heart stopped his mind froze as did his legs. It was all because of the voice, that voice, the voice of Axel.

"Roxas!" Roxas turned on his heel to see the tall redhead walking towards him a smirk on his face. He looked different; he looked colder than when Roxas met him. The only thing that looked warm was the red hair on his head. His emerald eyes froze over and looked liked cold rocks stuck in his head. His skin was paler than even Roxas's and his skin looked dead pale. The smirk plastered on Axel's face gave him a cold, predatory look, one that countless people had fallen for.

"It's so good to see you again Roxas." Axel spoke confidently striding up to the smaller male and pulling him into his arms. Roxas was in shock, he had dreamt of this for so long. But the warmth that Roxas felt when Axel previously pulled him into his arms was gone. There didn't seem to be a heartbeat in his chest either, in the moment it took for Roxas to think of all of this he pushed the other away.

"Don't touch me Axel, stay away from me." The smirk didn't come off of Axel's face as he stared at Roxas. He took another step and their chests met.

"I want you back baby, don't push me away." Axel said in that voice, the one that could get rocks to melt for him. Roxas wanted to fall to his knees and let Axel back in. Yet, another part of him, a stronger part of him said no. Roxas snarled and pushed Axel back away from him. Axel's smirk faltered as his back hit Roxas's parked car. "Roxas what the fuck! I tell you I want you back and you fucking push me."

"Who the hell do you think you are Axel?" Roxas replied in a dark, calm voice. The anger fueled inside of him like a wild animal, one that wanted free. "You've taken your chance; you're never going to get another one." Roxas looked into cold emerald eyes and noticed how wide they were. "Don't come back for me, don't come back at all, now go." Axel's face was that of shock, of heartbreak, now he knew how Roxas felt all of this time.

"But Rox-."

"Go Axel now, before I call the cops!" With that Axel took off towards his motorcycle. Roxas watched him retreat, his face blank like always, but his sapphire eyes held a spark. A flame that he had stolen back from Axel, he felt warm, after what seemed a long time he finally felt warm. He turned with a small, happy sigh and opened his door. He was free from his grasp, and would never return to the other man. Freedom, never tasted so good, not to anyone just Roxas.

* * *

Author's Note- Guess who's back! Yep the Bee Bitch is back and ready to take up the mantle of terror! I like this one, a little fun thing to write. I hope you all agree, this is only the second beginning.

Happy Reading and Writing

Honeybee


End file.
